User talk:XSuperGamer/Metroid 64
Continuing Conversation :::::It seems I'm 7 hours ahead of you, if I read this correctly... That means it's 1-3 pm here when it's 6-8 am there. I guess :D And that'd be fine with me, though I suspect your will to wake up that early! DarkSamus89 09:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, looking at this, I am in the cream-colored zone labeled "5". If you are 7 hours ahead of me then you are in the brown zone labeled "2"? So this means it is 2:00p.m. there when it is 7:00a.m. here? Also, you know about the ill-fated "Metroid 64" right? You know how it was supposed to take place between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion? Well, that's when Metroid: Other M is supposed to take place. So I have decided to make my own Metroid 64 and make a ROM hack, or try and make the game from scratch. I was wondering if you could be of assistance. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, exactly! In case we're reading it correctly, of course :D :I have to say I'm very interested in your project. I don't know what kind of assistance I could be of though. I'm just a self-trained spriter, who knows nothing of 3-D modeling, has composed songs that could only be described horrid, and knows almost nothing of game programming :D I am interested in level design, however. Oh, and I'm already assisting in 2 other games, RoyboyX's beta Fusion hack and one The Legend of Sword at Metroid: Fan Mission. But please tell me what you have in mind, I'm all ears! :Oh, and I wish you good luck with BNK. I sincerely hope you two don't clash as bad as we did. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 19:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm interested in level design too. And I don't know anything about programming either. I do know a tiny bit about 3D modeling though. ::First of all, we need to decide if the game would have been 2D, 2.5D (think kirby64 and ssb), 3rd person shooter (think destroy all humans), or a first person shooter like metroid prime. If you can't decide what it would have been, then what do you think would be best? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Nintendo would've made it 3D, like Super Mario 64, or the 2 Zeldas. But now that I've seen Other M gameplay footage, I think an SSB style wouldn't be bad at all. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::When I said 3rd person shooter and first person shooter, that is 3D. However, metroid prime is a shooter. I just wanted to know, if metroid 64 was 3D, would it have been a third person shooter or a first person shooter? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think it was officially decided, but I'd go with TPS. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well dang. That means we won't be able to do a Kirby hack then. Also, I don't know of any third-person shooters for the N64. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But of course, it's your decision. I don't think I should really affect ''your hack with my opinions, so I think any kind of hack would be fine :) [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I haven't even started the hack yet. And if we make the game from scratch, we could do anything, including making it a third-person shooter. And it's not my hack, it's our hack. So I do need your opinions. Also, before we do anything else, we need to come up with a story. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heh, that actually contradicts your first message to be precise, but I'm sort of glad you see it that way :D But anyways, in case '''we' didn't make it from a scratch, what games you've thought about using as a base for the hack? Also, do you have any ideas for the story? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'd kind of like to just expand my userspace one directory so I won't fill up your talk page, and we'll have a dedicated place to talk about this. :::::::::Well, I thought of using either Kirby 64 (2.5D) or Megaman 64 (3rd Person Shooter (sort of)) as a base. Or, if we make it a FPS, we could use Perfect Dark or Goldeneye 007, but Perfect Dark would probably be easier. :::::::::I have a few ideas in mind for a story, but I'd rather put those on my userspace expansion if you think that'd be a good idea. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, please do :D Since it seems we have so much to discuss! ::::::::::Of those games you listed, I've only played Goldeneye 007 :D But judging from screenshots, I'd say that Megaman 64 could do great as a base! It looks almost just as I've always imagined Metroid 64 :) But Kirby would work just as fine, I think. But if you'd like FPS better, I'm sure both 007 and PD64 would work very well. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You see, at one time, I thought Megaman 64 would be a great base for Metroid 64 too. But I kinda figured out it might not work so well since you can only shoot forward and can't aim up and down. It might could work with some tweaking though. We'll just have to see. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, didn't know it has so limited aiming system... But in every other way, it would be good, right? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, it would work pretty well. However, I don't know how we would implement the space jump, though it shouldn't be too hard. However, the morph ball is going to be hard as FUCK! ::::::::::::Also, I do know of two more third person shooters for the N64. Sin & Punishment, and Resident Evil 2. However, Sin & Punishment is on-rail, and is more of an arcade shooter. Resident Evil 2 would work very well, if the camera weren't stationary. The camera angle is preset for each area. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, I think those don't have to be thought of much yet anyways. I doubt an on-rail shooter would work, and I've played RE0, which has the same camera system as RE2, and I doubt it would work too well either... [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, OMFGZ! You need to download project 64 and play some of those games on an emulator! [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think I may actually have project n64 somewhere on either of my 'puters or the external hard-drive. Don't have USB controllers, though :( [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC ::Well, an XBox360 controller works very well. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I ''might be able to borrow a non-x-box-but-still-very-usable-with-emulator-gaming controller from my friend, if he has no use for it and hasn't sold it yet :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what? I'm afraid we might end up like Nintendo on this; we won't get any further than the storyboard. XD But if we don't try, we'll never know. And with a bit of determination we can probably do anything. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think most games only make it on paper, not much further :) But I think we'd need a couple of good programmers for this (not necessary yet), because otherwise I think we won't have much success, since neither of us is a programmer :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ROM to use Actually, there are other roms we might could use. Here's the facts so you can decide. Kirby 64 Pros *great if we want metroid 64 to be 2D *kirby has so many different powers, we probably already have most of what we need. *one of kirby's ice powers is bound to make a good ice beam. *one of the fire powers might make a good plasma beam. *when kirby first changes into stone kirby, he rolls for a short distance if he's running. This might make for a good morph ball if we tweak it. Cons *Space Jump could be Kirby's float jump but those don't go on forever. *Speed Booster? *Charge Beam might be hard to program. Rayman 2 Pros *you can shoot *you can charge up your shot *health meter can extend *there are already robo-pirates that could easily be made into space pirates *Rayman has a helicopter that he can use to glide short distances. We could make this into the space jump. Or we could use the power where he has infinite helicopter and can fly anywhere and use that as the space jump. *With this game, the aiming system isn't really a problem Cons *How will we implement the morph ball? Use the shell or the plum? nah.... *Don't know how we can implement the different beams *How will we do the varia suit? *Gravity Suit? *Rayman swims in water, he doesn't sink to the bottom *How will we do missiles? *How about super missiles? We might could do that with the powder keg somehow... *Screw Attack? *Speed booster? Might could do that with the shell. Megaman 64 Pros *Looks a lot like how metroid 64 might have been. *Megaman has an arm cannon *Rocket launcher thing can be made into missiles *Health meter can be extended *High jump could be made into space jump *I'm sure we could do a lot of things with all the different secondary weapons and upgrades Cons *Aiming system? *Morph ball? *Different suits? *Different beams? *Charge beam? *Screw Attack? *Speed Booster? Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Ok, I know this game was made for close combat and metroid is more of a shooter, but this has a lot of things going for it. You'll see why in a minute. Pros *Goron Tunic = Varia Suit *Zora Tunic = Gravity Suit *Iron boots let us sink to the bottom. However, you walk slowly on land. But, that might could be fixed. *Regular Arrows = Power beam *Ice arrows = Ice beam *Fire Arrows = Plasma Beam *Light Arrows = Wave beam *Hookshot = Grappling Beam *In majora's mask, as a goron, you can curl up and roll around. MORPH BALL *Bombs = Bombs. However, gotta have morph ball first. And when you're curled up as a goron, you can't lay bombs. *Majora's Mask: POWDER KEG = POWER BOMB. However, you can only carry one, and they must be purchased; they don't appear in the field. This might could be fixed. And we still gotta figure out how to lay one while in morph ball form. *Heart Container = Energy Tank Cons *Again, zelda was made for close combat. The with the bow, you aim in first person unless you are Z-targeting. This would be a TERRIBLE aiming system for a metroid game. *Uh... Missiles? *UM...... SUPER MISSILES? *You can only jump when running off a ledge. However, with a cheat code, you can jump on command (moon jump). However, you only come down when you release the button. On the plus side, it would make for a very good space jump. Hover boots would also make for a good space jump. *Screw Attack? *Speed booster? Body Harvest Ah, I forgot to mention this game. Think of it as a "Grand Theft Haloid (Haloid is a combination of the names Halo and Metroid)." Pros *It has just the kind of aiming system we need. *It has just the kind of weapons system we need. *Aliens = Space Pirates *The aiming system would be PERFECT for metroid 64. *Did I mention how awesome the aiming system is? It's just like in metroid prime, except it's third person. Cons *I don't think the health meter can be extended *There are a lot of vehicles in this game. However, we might could make that into the morph ball somehow. *Currently, if you run this game on even the most recent version of Project64, there are a lot of clipping errors. Meaning, you can literally walk through walls. Yeah..... NOT TOO GOOD WHEN YOU TRY TO GO UP A RAMP.... Which is why I got stuck early on in the game because I couldn't go up some ramp and into a building. EVEN WITH CHEATS. *I don't recall being able to jump in this game. However, I might be wrong. *Don't know if we could do the charge beam. We might could. *You can't walk underwater. You can only swim on the surface of the water. You swim really slow. You can't swim very far at all. *Screw attack? *Speed booster? Perfect Dark Pros *Great if we want to go FPS *I don't want to write anymore, so I'm going to say the possibilities are endless. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I wonder how challenging it would be to combinate some of the better sides of these games? I'm pretty sure it ''might be possible, even with my barely decent programming skills. Do you know how to access the codes of these games? I'd be interested in seeing how for example the Goron form's rolling thing is implemented in Majora's Mask. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, I don't even know what programming language it's written in. It might be C++. --XSuperGamer ::Oh XD [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Story Ok, refresh my memory for me. At the end of Metroid Fusion, the space station crashed into sr338 and destroyed all the metroids and all life on the planet correct? And the last existing metroid DNA (that we know of) is inside samus correct? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Metroid (Species) and SR-388 articles confirm those statements. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok then. Well here we go. The story begins as samus is somewhere on some planet doing something or other. Don't ask me where she is or what she's doing there, because I haven't figured that out yet. It'd be nice if you helped. Samus gets ambushed by Space Pirates, who knock her unconscious. They take her to their base, or rather a lab, and take a sample of her DNA. Wait, is Metroid DNA fused with Samus's DNA? If it is, then the space pirates separate the Metroid DNA from her DNA. If the metroid DNA is separate, but just floating around in there, then they just take that. The Space Pirates then remove the DNA from a bacterium cell and inject the Metroid DNA into the bacterium. This cell replicates and becomes a cell culture, which then becomes a baby Metroid. From this Metroid, the space pirates clone more Metroids. And that's how we get the metroids back. Samus awakens in a prison cell and finds that she is butt-ass naked only wearing the Zero Suit. The space pirates have somehow stripped her of the fusion suit and have been studying it. That's how she loses all her upgrades This is where the players get to take control of Samus, and actual gameplay begins. Here's what's going on: The space pirates are trying to reverse engineer her power suit (again) and use the technology to make their warriors more powerful. However, the players don't know this, but they may suspect it. So, first we gotta figure out how samus gets her suit back. I kinda planned it like, you escape from the cell and then you run through the pirate base in the zero suit with your stun gun and you have to get the power suit back and the arm cannon. At this point, you have a choice of which you do first. You can either A) Run into the place where the pirates are studying the power suit and take that back, then get an arm cannon, since it has been removed. Samus' arm cannon is heavily guarded AND the space pirates have figured out that you've escaped, so they're going to be coming after you so there's no way you'll be able to get original arm cannon back. It's too dangerous and you don't have time. So you'll just have to go some place where the space pirates keep their guns and armor and just grab a standard space pirate arm cannon. Note that while you're in the power suit you won't have a gun, but you'll still get shot at. You just won't be able to shoot back. But the armor does provide an extra layer of protection so you won't take as much damage as you would if you didn't have the power suit on. OR B) Go get the arm cannon first, then the power suit. The advantage of this is that you'll be able to use the stun gun on the pirates on the way in, and then shoot them on the way out. The disadvantage to this is that if you get hit, you'll take more damage than if you were wearing the power suit. And Zero Suit Samus can take very little damage before she dies. Remember how back in metroid prime one it was revealed in one of the pirate logs that the space pirates had been trying to reverse engineer the morph ball? Well they didn't have much success the first time. It said the test subjects came out of the morph ball prototypes horribly twisted and crippled for life. Well, the space pirates are trying to do it again. And they've had more success this time around, because the prototype actually works. Again, the player doesn't know this (yet) At this point, armed space pirates are crawling around all over the place. You just go around the base, staying within the research facility (because if you go back out a turret will pop out and kill you). Once you find the morph ball prototype, you take it. Now there are shitloads of guards. And they're all shooting at you. The player must enter the lavatory and escape through the drainage system or something using the morph ball. And that's how you escape. Haven't thought up anything beyond this point. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Seems very solid to me! I'll try to figure out what she could be doing on that first planet. I think the Space Pirates could try to reverse engineer many other of her upgrades, making Pirates using them mini bosses or something. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just realized something. I said she would take back the power suit when in fact she was wearing the fusion suit before. So she could possibly grab a "prototype power suit" or something of the sort. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmm... This is something that puzzles me. I think it wouldn't be a bad idea that the suit she recovers would be the Fusion suit, '''OR' the suit she gets is indeed a Power suit, and the Fusion suit is destroyed when Samus beats a Pirate using the Fusion suit against her. Actually, would it be a bad idea if the Power/Fusion suit would be recovered at the conclusion of the game? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I want her to recover the Power Suit, and just kind of not have the fusion suit. I kind of figured we could use a Chozo statue to help with this. --XSuperGamer :::Heh, ok. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 17:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I think you should start adding something to the story. Get creative. I can't write all the story you know. :D What'll she do after she escapes from the pirate base? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::All right~, I'll try figuring that out! :D Just give me a couple of days! [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 10:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So... you come up with anything yet? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I thought that Samus could have seen the Metroids the Pirates have revived on her way out, but since she has no means to leave the planet (is the Pirate base on the same planet where the they kidnap Samus?), she cannot warn the Federation. Since she only has the Power suit, Power beam and Morph ball she can't really battle the Pirates at this point either, so she sets out to search the planet in hope of a space ship or something, but bumps into some old remains of a Chozo (or maybe some other, because Chozo are getting overused, imo) civilization. I haven't come up with anything concrete after that yet :) [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry for my long period of inactivity. I've been.... haloing.... and madworlding... and super mario RPGing... and star fox adventuring... so...... have you come up with anymore after that yet? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's ok, I haven't been any more active myself :D But yeah, I came up with a little bit more: ::::::::Before bumping into the ruins, Samus (pursued by Pirates) journeys to the location of her gunship (I don't know what events would fit in this journey). When she gets there, she finds that the ship is gone. Then Samus finds the Chozo ruins nearby. Underground, below the ruins, there is a Pirate research complex, where the Pirates have also taken her gunship (for research, of course). The main purpose of the facility is to research and make use of the artifacts found from the above ruins, and put them to use against the Galactic Federation. They're also engineering a "super soldier" of their own deep within the complex. Their goal is to bestow the creature with combined Chozo and Pirate technologies (and possibly some other ones), and use it against Samus and the Federation. Samus has to find her ship within the complex, and take out the Pirates and the monster. Or something like that :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 15:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So samus journeys in and out of the pirate base and the ultimate objective is to kill the super soldier? Or is that just part of it? Anyway, they're essentially trying to engineer a "Samus" right? I think that might be good for one part of the game. Samus runs for her gunship and finds out that its gone. She then heads for the elevator which takes her to the old Chozo ruins. She finds the place mostly deserted, except for a whole nest of beetles somewhere which she fights to get missiles. Later on, she discovers a newly made tunnel deep in the ruins. This tunnel leads into the research complex. Whatever. Then later, in another place in the ruins, she finds lots of War Wasp activity. Eventually she stumbles upon "the hive". Where she fights loads of War Wasps before fighting the war wasp Queen, who can lay eggs which quickly hatch into more war wasps. This is going to be a super fucking hard battle. When and if you win, you get the varia suit. Hows that sound? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think they're trying to create a "Samus" of sorts, but I imagine it not being as nice to look at as Samus is :D I don't know, maybe it wouldn't be the ultimate objective, but maybe something else.... Hey! What if the player was just made to believe the super soldier is the main objective, but Samus would have to take it out ''unfinished in the second half of the game? Then the real objective would be revealed. As for the Varia Suit acquisition, that'd be pretty early Varia suit, but I think it's ok, if something extra happens on her way to her ship after escaping the mothership. Like get some other upgrades before Varia suit. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 08:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) How about going through a humongous mega giant chozo ruin maze just go get to the charge beam, and that maze is littered with traps, like spiked pits, that blade tentacle monster, and space pirates? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot the charge beam :D Yeah that should do the trick. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 16:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) A little continuation: Samus eventually brings the suppahsoldier's (SS from now on) energy meter to zero, but instead of dying, it starts bleeding Phazon from a tank on its back it used to power its weapons (Samus' expression: ಠ_ಠ ). Then the SS finally collapses; to the pool of Phazon it leaked. The Phazon starts to mutate the SS. The SS then escapes the scene, but is seen in several occasions (so that Samus can witness the power of the Phazon mutation) and battled later. If you don't want to bring Phazon back, just forget this :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Samus' 3D Model I'm not that great with 3D modeling, and I know you said you aren't, but I think we could easily get a model for samus if we could rip her model from SSB 64. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that would be most logical. Also, she's already been animated to most of moves we need, right? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 17:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe..... Morph ball might need some work. Regular shooting might need work (because B only does charge shots in SSB). We'll probably have to manually animate stuff like wall kicks. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but there are jumping, walking, running, gun pointing and such basic animations. And there's already many different colored suits! Is the a problem with the morph ball the way it behaves in SSB or am I just too sleepy to catch your real point? ;) [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, the way the morph ball behaves in SSB is a REAL problem. Also, got any ideas for what that planet is and why she's there? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Copied from my talk page: ''I was thinking that since Samus went against the orders of the Galactic Federation by destroying the B.S.L. station, she could be considered a bit of an outlaw by the Federation, and maybe she could be seeking help or just a hideout out there? Haven't thought that really far yet, because I don't know if you like the idea :P [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 08:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so now, the space pirates AND the federation are after her! :D [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! And at some point of the game Samus could do something good to make the Federation look the destruction of B.S.L. through their fingers :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Like discover the space pirates' plan to build more metroids. That would be good for the federation because the federation would be happy so they could do more experiments on the metroids like they did back on B.S.L.! :D [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, something like that :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Planet So which planet is she on? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if we have to pick from already existing planets: #Bilium: Sure, why not. If Samus' suit could hold out the exterminator virus, Bilium could be a great place to hide. #Oormine II: Can Samus' suit stand nuclear dust storms? If so, it could be a good hideout too, if it just wasn't a wasteland... #Twin Tabula: Killer disease? I'm sure Samus' suit could handle that! Might be a good choice. #Tallon IV: Why not? Samus could easily survive there. #Alinos: Faraway planet with apparently some capabilities of supporting life. #Arcterra: Also very remote planet. Might be too cold though. It is cold, but there surely are ways to overcome that. Plus, there is some plant life. #Bryyo, Norion and Elysia: Maybe it's not the best idea to hide in the Federation solar system if you're trying to avoid them? #Aether: Might be just as good as Tallon IV. Though the Luminoth might report Samus to the Federation. #K-2L: Would she return to the planet with so many bad and good memories? #Pirate Homeworld: ...Maybe not. #Bes III and Phrygis: Uhhhhh... Maybe? #UCB 1: A good option if we want to design a suitable planet by ourselves. We'd have the environments we want. It might be easier to use one of the existing planets, but creating a new planet wouldn't be impossible either... [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Either Bilium, if the space pirates can find a way to keep out the exterminator virus, Oormine II if the space pirates can find a way to shelter themselves from the nuclear dust storms, Twin tabula, if we can find a way to protect the space pirates from the killer disease, or Tallon IV. But I don't really want to go back to Tallon IV, even though everything about the planet awes me. I thought the article on Alinos said the planet blown up. Besides, the chozo have never been there. Some other race was there. Maybe Arcterra. Bryyo, Norion, or Elysia = NO. Aether... no. K-2L = No. Pirate Homeworld..... NO. Bes III and Phrygis.... probably not. I don't really want to make up a new planet. Also, bilium might be too close to the sun. Actually Alinos might not be a bad idea. I'll have to think over it a lot more. --XSuperGamer Also, Bilium and Twin Tabula were quarantined. --XSuperGamer :Alinos' core blew up, but the planet itself continued to exist, I think. Bilium might indeed be too hot... Also, does the fact that something is quarantined also mean it is guarded, in this case by the Federation? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What about UCB 1? --XSuperGamer :Hmmmmm....! That is definitely an option too! We know nothing of the planet though, so we'd basically have to create our own planet :) But I don't think that'd be an obstacle. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::But that would be in the vicinity of the space station so wouldn't the federation automatically look there? Or is that not an issue. And I'm really leaning towards Alinos and UCB 1. It might boil down to one or the other. and I'm not sure if quarantined means its guarded. You should do some research into that. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I tried reading the quarantine article in Wikipedia, but I could not find out about how it is done in practice... But I think common sense says the planet would not stay quarantined for too long if nobody was making sure no-one leaves or enters the planet :) Also, good point about UCB 1... It is up to us though what the planet is like, so the Federation might or might not look there. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 11:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and if Samus gets the varia suit back it really doesn't matter how hot or cold it is does it? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if Samus has the Fusion suit with all the upgrades to begin with, it definitely does not matter if it's cold or hot ;D Thanks for pointing that out! [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 11:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I think I've decided it's going to boil down to either UCB 1, Alinos, or Tallon IV. But I have two questions. How many times did Samus to go Zebes, and how many times did Samus go to SR388? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, Samus went to Zebes twice (Metroid + Super), and to SR388 twice also (Metroid II + Fusion). They were both destroyed though, so I'm wondering why you're asking? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 11:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. I asked because I've been thinking about maybe samus going to Tallon IV twice, but not end up blowing up Tallon IV because it would be sad if every planet samus goes to twice gets blown up. --XSuperGamer :::Aaah! :D I see! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::But then again if we did use Tallon IV and a 3D game, it would look like crap compared to metroid prime's Tallon IV. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Planet Idea Why not use a new planet, Excalibur V? --Metroidfan01 19:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking We need more people on the team. I want to split it into two teams and one team works on the 2D kirby hack. The other team works on the 3D version. Whichever team has more success is the version of the game we will continue with. If they are both equally successful, then we will do a popular vote to see which one is liked better and that is the one we will continue with. How does that sound? [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea. I really don't think we can do ''anything by ourselves! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Other Development Is this still going on? I code a lot and do plenty of development. My current project is only on iPhone and PC, called iSSB by Broken Physics studios. I am interested on working on this, and I think we could do this from scratch and code it for PC, android, iOS, Wii homebrew, anything really. Could I do this? You guys have a great storyline, very solid, and I want to be a part of this. Give me a message back at sithninjatyler@gmail.com.